bangtan_boysfandomcom_es-20200215-history
피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat
Blood Sweat & Tears (피 땀 눈물, pi ttam nunmul) es la segunda canción del sgeundo álbum completo de estudio de Bangtan Boys. Historia La canción, que fue el tema promocional del álbum, se engloba dentro del género moombahton trap. El grupo declaró que la canción explica la confusión de la juventud al enfrentarse a una tentación irresistible y a los conflictos del mundo exterior y el desarrollo que se logra en el proceso. La sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas representan el todo del individuo. Rap Monster comentó que al trabajar en una canción a veces comienzan con el concepto que tienen en mente y a veces comienzan con una buena pista. Para «Blood Sweat & Tears» comenzaron con una buena pista pero tuvieron problemas con la melodía y la letra, que Rap Monster repitió más de veinte veces en cada caso. Una de las partes con las que comenzó la letra fue «나를 부드럽게 죽여줘» (Nareul budeureopge jugyeojwo; Mátame suavemente). En uno de los borradores de la canción escribió la sección «원해 많이 많이» (Wonhae manhi manhi; Te deseo mucho, mucho), cantada por J-Hope durante el estribillo, con una melodía diferente que los productores terminaron cambiando. SUGA estaba en contra de utilizar «Blood Sweat & Tears» como título de la canción porque le parecía sucio. En su escritura cuenta con la participación de Pdogg, Rap Monster, SUGA, J-Hope, Hitman Bang y Kim Do Hoon. Letra |-|Coreano= 내 피 땀 눈물 내 마지막 춤을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 차가운 숨을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 피 땀 눈물도 내 몸 마음 영혼도 너의 것인 걸 잘 알고 있어 이건 나를 벌받게 할 주문 Peaches and cream Sweeter than sweet Chocolate cheeks And chocolate wings But 너의 날개는 악마의 것 너의 그 sweet 앞엔 bitter bitter Kiss me 아파도 돼 어서 날 조여줘 더 이상 아플 수도 없게 Baby 취해도 돼 이제 널 들이켜 목 깊숙이 너란 위스키 내 피 땀 눈물 내 마지막 춤을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 차가운 숨을 다 가져가 가 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 아파도 돼 날 묶어줘 내가 도망칠 수 없게 꽉 쥐고 날 흔들어줘 내가 정신 못 차리게 Kiss me on the lips lips 둘만의 비밀 너란 감옥에 중독돼 깊이 니가 아닌 다른 사람 섬기지 못해 알면서도 삼켜버린 독이 든 성배 내 피 땀 눈물 내 마지막 춤을 다 가져가 가 내 피 땀 눈물 내 차가운 숨을 다 가져가 가 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 원해 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 많이 나를 부드럽게 죽여줘 너의 손길로 눈 감겨줘 진/지민 어차피 거부할 수조차 없어 진/지민 더는 도망갈 수조차 없어 진/지민 니가 너무 달콤해 너무 달콤해 진/지민 너무 달콤해서 내 피 땀 눈물 내 피 땀 눈물 |-|Romanización= nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul da gajyeoga ga nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul da gajyeoga ga nae pi ttam nunmul nae pi ttam nunmuldo nae mom maeum yeonghondo neoui geosin geol jal algo isseo igeon nareul beolbatge hal jumun Peaches and cream Sweeter than sweet Chocolate cheeks And chocolate wings But neoui nalgaeneun akmaui geot neoui geu sweet apen bitter bitter Kiss me apado dwae eoseo nal joyeojwo deo isang apeul sudo eopge Baby chwihaedo dwae ije neol deurikyeo mok gipsugi neoran wiseuki nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul da gajyeoga ga nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul da gajyeoga ga wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi apado dwae nal mukkeojwo naega domangchil su eopge kkwak jwigo nal heundeureojwo naega jeongsin mot charige Kiss me on the lips lips dulmanui bimil neoran gamoge jungdokdwae gipi niga anin dareun saram seomgiji mothae almyeonseodo samkyeobeorin dogi deun seongbae nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimak chumeul da gajyeoga ga nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul da gajyeoga ga wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi wonhae manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi manhi nareul budeureopge jugyeojwo neoui songillo nun gamgyeojwo J/JM eochapi geobuhal sujocha eopseo J/JM deoneun domanggal sujocha eopseo J/JM niga neomu dalkomhae neomu dalkomhae J/JM neomu dalkomhaeseo nae pi ttam nunmul nae pi ttam nunmul |-|Español= Mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas Mi último baile se lo llevan. Mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas Mi frío aliento se lo llevan. Mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas Incluso mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas Incluso mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma. Sé que todas te pertenecen. Es un hechizo me va a maldecir. Melocotones y crema. Más dulces que el dulce. Mejillas de chocolate y alas de chocolate. Pero tus alas pertenecen al diablo. Tu dulzura está cubierta por amargura, amargura. Bésame, puedo soportar el dolor. Sigue y apriétame, así dejaré de sentir el dolor. Amor, puedo emborracharme. Voy a emborracharme de ti. Eres el whisky que fluye por mi garganta. Mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas Mi último baile se lo llevan. Mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas Mi frío aliento se lo llevan. Quiero más, más, más, más. Quiero más, más, más, más. Más, más. Quiero más, más, más, más. Quiero más, más, más, más. Más, más. Puedo soportar el dolor. Por favor, átame, así no podré escapar. Sujétame fuerte y sacúdeme, así podré dejar de pensar. Bésame en los labios, labios. El secreto de nosotros dos. Soy adicto a la cárcel que eres tú. No puedo entregarme nadie más que a ti. Bebí del Santo Grial sabiendo que estaba envenenado. Mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas Mi último baile se lo llevan. Mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas Mi frío aliento se lo llevan. Quiero más, más, más, más. Quiero más, más, más, más. Más, más. Quiero más, más, más, más. Quiero más, más, más, más. Más, más. Por favor, mátame suavemente. Por favor, cierra mis ojos con tus manos. J/JM Ni siquera puedo rechazarte. J/JM Ya no puedo huir de ti. J/JM Eres demasiado dulce, demasiado dulce. J/JM Porque eres demasiado dulce. Mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas. Mi sangre, mi sudor y mis lágrimas. Videos thumb|center|600 px|Blood Sweat & Tears Categoría:Discografía Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Promocionales